They Sent an Angel
by AliceGoBoom
Summary: Damian had never been scared of anything in his life. Ever. Except for Angels. Frighteningly righteous beings who's light burned even his own father's eyes. Only them.


Damian Thorn had been born of darkness. His only purpose in life was to conquer and destroy the human world, his next conquest being the Heavens themselves. So why hadn't he accomplished just that in the years since his return to humanity? The reason for that was the fault of a mere mortal.

Phillip "Pip" Pirrup was one of the nicest, sincerest, gentlemanly humans around. When Damian had first met him, both were still only children, and the Anti-Christ, in attempts to gain a decent reputation, had all but fried the poor boy to ashes. Looking back on it, the whole thing was pretty immature.

Things were different now. Years later Pip was the only thing ever on his mind. The Brit had forgiven him of course, which still confused Damian to this day. What human was that caring and forgiving?

And then it hit him.

One day Damian and Pip had both just got out of school and were walking back to Damian's house. "I don't even know why I go there in the first place." Damian had started the conversation, referring to the high school. Pip had glanced up from his book with a smile. "Well, it is nice to learn a few things every once and a while, love." He laughed. Damian scowled. "I don't need to know any of this human algebra whatnot in the first place. I already know everything I need to know. The human race is disgusting, no better than the low lives that wander through hell and one day they will all succumb to my power!"

And there he went again, ranting about the horrors of the human race, what was in store for them etc. Pip frowned and closed his book. The boy stopped his love's rant by gently touching his arm. The demon stopped immediately. "Damian, dear. . .I don't think that's fair at all. There are plenty of people with very good intentions and even better hearts. _You _know there _are _good people in this earth who don't deserve that, right?" Pip stopped an played with his finger nervously. "M-Maybe not so many in South Park, but believe me, they're out there." He finished confidently.

Damian was speechless. Pip had never really responded to his rants. He sounded so pure, so passionate. It was a little scary to see Pip like that. That's when he stopped cold in his tracks. Pip stopped as well and gave him a questioning glance, but the demon's gaze wasn't looking at him. Instead he was staring ahead of them with the strangest of expressions. He was completely shocked. He looked so horrified.

By this time Pip had grown worried and took the boy's hand in his and lead the way back home.

Damian had never been scared of anything in his life. Ever. Except. . .for Angels. Frighteningly righteous beings who's light burned his own father's eyes. Only them.

So here they were again with Pip sleeping over at Damian's home, as he usually did. It was more Damian forcing him than anything. The Brit had waited in his love's room, reading up on his Shakespeare when Damian had left to get something.

It was all planned out. Damian would confront Pip head on, and if his assumptions proved to be correct, then. . .well, he would cross that bridge when he got to it.

When he came back he stayed hidden next to his door frame so Pip couldn't see him. He peeked over from the side to get a glance. His Pip still sat on the bed, reading. It was his only chance.

In the blink of an eye Damian had ran into his bedroom, tackling and pinning Pip onto the bed none to gently.

Pip let out a painful whine as his head hit the head board of the bed. "Damian what's-"

"Shut up!" Damian interrupted, and pulled a knife out from his coat, holding it to the blonde's neck. Pip's eyes grew wide when he felt the cold steel on his skin. "Damian-" "I told you to be quiet!" The demon yelled again. He hated the look that was on his Pip's face, confused, scared. . .but he had to figure this out before it was too late!

"Don't act all innocent!" He barked, "I know what you are!" Pip looked confused, "I don't know-" "I know it. . .you're here to stop me! Stop my mission, my purpose!" He was in such a rage, a pair of black horns, like a rams, spiraled from the sides of his head, his eyes burned like fire. Black wings ripped from his back, floating menacingly above them.

Damian was absolutely infatuated with Pip. A major impossibility with the demon. He was born to hate everything, destroy everything, but then this little british kid came into his life. There was only one reason why that was even possible. They had sent him an Angel. Damian, Prince of Hell, the Anti-Christ, had fallen in love with an Angel. God, in attempts to stop him, sent an Angel disguised as a mere human to keep him from conquering the human realm. It was the only possibility. . .

"_He _sent you! Didn't he? The big guy! You're no human! No human could have ever. . .made me feel so. . ." Damian couldn't finish, strangled by his own words.

Pip was speechless. He stared up into Damian's fiery red eyes which reflected betrayal, fear. It was more than Pip cold stand. With a shaking hand, the teen brought his fingers to Damian's cheek, wiping away the bloody tears that fell. "No. . .No Damian, I would never hurt you. I. . .I love you so much. I'm yours and yours alone. "

Damian dropped his knife and wrapped his arms around Pip tightly, burying his face in the crook of his love's neck. Pip returned the embrace, running his fingers through Damian's hair gently. His demonic wings surrounded him and his love possessively, like walls.

"Don't ever leave me. . .don't!" Damian ordered, his voice breaking. Pip couldn't stop his own tears now. They fell freely down his face. The boy shook his head. "Never. Don't worry. I'm no righteous Angel, Damian, here to stop your goals and dreams." He sighed, tightening the embrace.

The demon looked up and placed a quick kiss on Pip's lips. Then another. Quick, desperate kisses to assure him that Pip wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going to stab him in the back, or report back to some old fart in Heaven. Pip was here, his and his alone.

Later that night, Pip lay awake in bed. Damian slept next to him, an arm wrapped around his waist. Pip smiled sadly and played with his lovers hair. "You don't have to worry, love." He whispered, "I'm not going anywhere." It was quiet, the only sound being Damian's soft snore. Pip sighed and glanced up to the ceiling. _Father, I'm sorry. . ._ He thought, _I can't keep the façade up. I love him so much and I could never do anything to hurt him. You'll just have to find someone else to try and stop this Anti Christ. . .I've fallen much to deep. _

And so Pip turned his back to his Lord and Father. Turned his back on his holy mission. His original task being to save the human race from the clutches of this demon prince. That was impossible now. Pip would follow Damian to the ends of the earth and when the time came he would sell his own immortal soul to darkness, all to stay with his one and only love. Damian would rule Hell and Earth with Pip at his side forever and into eternity. The bride of the Anti-Christ, you could say.

Pip looked back to Damian and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I would give it all up for you. . ."

_In Heaven the Angel's wept. _

_

* * *

_

**A moment of your time: **Ohai! This was just a quick story I put together in less than an hour when I just had this weird idea of Pip being an Angel because really? What freaks are that freaking sweet and nice? Honestly? Canadian's that who. . .and Angels. CANADIANS AND ANGELS DAMMIT! So I'm sorry if this offended anyone, but you know how fanfiction goes.

While I wrote this I listened to Sakurasou by Gackt :D

D-D-Did ya' like it? THEN REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
